


Chink in His Armor

by Mitsuki0628



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkashiXFem!Furihata!, F/M, Genderbend!, Married!, family!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki0628/pseuds/Mitsuki0628
Summary: Akashi realizes that his armor has no need anymore...





	Chink in His Armor

A very frustrated Akashi Seijuurou is sitting on a well-made bed of an expensive suite on an equally lavishing hotel in South Korea. One will take the chance to explore this two-floor grand room and be in an enthusiastic spirit given that not everyone can experience staying in such an extravagant place.

However, Akashi is used to this lifestyle, given that he is the only heir to the million-dollar company founded by his father – the Akashi Zaibatsu.

Many would think that Akashi Seijuurou has it all. The fame, the power, the looks – name it and he can have it in a snap of his fingers. But, his life is far from perfect. His father completely loves him because he is the only reminder of his late wife Akashi Shiori. But instead of showering his son with affection, he drove him to be the perfect Akashi heir. Be it on studies, sports, music, shogi – he should, no, he has to be perfect. 

Akashi may not show it all, but it bothered him that no matter how hard he tried to be ‘perfect’ in his father’s eyes, he just cannot be. There will always be a fault that can only be seen through his eyes. 

That is why he built up his armor and solidified it to the point that no one can enter. But his teammates, Ryouta, Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi,Tetsuya, they somehow managed to find the barely noticeable chink on his barrier and be his friends. He then grew to enjoy basketball and even hang out with them after their practices. But it does not deter him from aiming to be at the top at all of their games.

But soon, everything drifted apart. And once again, he lost the friends that he managed to have. 

Being a high school student and studying in Rakuzan, proved to not be all that difficult. People are easily frightened of him. To the point that the captain position was given to him without a complaint (face-to-face at least) from his senpais. Learning a lesson from his middle school teammates, he chose to be distant to his teammates. As long as they are winning, there is no use for friendship. Well, that’s what he thought at first.

Then came the annoying trio, Eikichi, Nebuya, and Reo. Admittedly, he is the closest to these three. Though he still has his guard up, never letting it down unless he is alone. 

And he came to the conclusion that he will never have anyone to break his armor.

 And then she came. With her plain being, plain presence, and plain features.

But her smiles, her voice, her expressive eyes – it is beyond exquisite. Beyond anything he has the pleasure to witness.

Unaccustomed to this feeling, he’s first thought to her is _How dare you defy me?_!

Akashi can see it. She is greatly intimidated and afraid of him. But that does not stop her from ordering him to _put the scissors down and step away from Kagami-kun._

And he knew that this plain brunette might just have a chance to break down his armor. 

After their lost to Seirin, he later came to know her as Furihata Kouki, Seirin’s basketball Manager. She is no Momoi Satsuki in gathering data from the opponents’ abilities. But she is one of the reason why Seirin became one of the respected and known high school basketball teams.

 Becaue she is the pillar of hope of their team. Their strength when they feel drain of energy. Their source of faith to withhold. 

And anyone can witness that during their games. She gives it her all from the sidelines to cheer up the team whenever they feel like losing. The way she fusses over someone who got injured. Or the way she assures them after a defeat that they will surely win on the following matches.

 And he saw them all. For he cannot tear his eyes away from those innocent eyes.

A few months after their encounter, they met again on Kuroko’s birthday. And seeing that it is an opportunity, he approached her first. Shocking the rest of the attendees because they have never seen Akashi purposely initiated a conversation to a girl first.

 Horrified to an extent as flashbacks of what she have said to the Emperor on their meeting, she profusely bowed her head and apologize for her actions.

 And the red head amused at her antics, chuckled (cue the gasps around them) and did the unhinkable.

He smiled. Which prompted the open jaws and curses from Aomine and Kagami – because holy shit- Akashi Seijuurou just smiled and it is directed to a blushing and unsuspecting Furihata Kouki no less.

 After that whole unforgettable scenario (which Kise deemed as the ‘Possession of Akashichii), they became acquaintances.

They even held a joint basketball practice between Seirin and Rakuzan that was managed by the two and their coaches.

When Furihata openly utters her distress on a certain subject, Akashi is willing to help and be her tutor.

If Furihata wants to watch a new movie being release, he immediately buys a ticket, schedules a day for them to watch it so that she cannot refuse anymore.

A few months of this and the inevitable happen. Furihata falls for the Emperor.

Their friends and teammates knew that Akashi seems to care and harbor feelings for the girl and they believe that he is no fool to his emotions. And they are surely supportive to Akashi-kun’s first love (as  stated by Kuroko) The only problem is the brunette.

She realizes her feelings and grew to be more awkward around the crimson-haired Captain. Afraid that her feelings might affect their newly found friendship. That is why as much as she longs for him, she put a stop to all of their weekly activities, their daily chats and chose to focus solely on her studies and club activities.

Realizing that something is wrong, Akashi travel all the way to Tokyo and settle things with the girl he cares about.

 No one else knew what happened that day. All the Seirin members knew is that Akashi stormed in the middle of their practice unannounced and demanding where is Furihata. 

The said girl who was in the storage room looking for more chalks, walks out at the same precise time and tried to ignore the Rakuzan’s player stares.

Walking up to her, he whispered a few things that almost gets the girl on the verge of tears that prompted Kagami to stop the midget from harassing their baby sister (because she is their dearest female manager) to be only stopped by Kuroko and Junpei. A few seconds later the couple walks out of the court, firstly Furihata. But before the intruder can step out he was stopped by Riko.

“You better not hurt her, Akashi-kun.” 

And he was met by the serious and threatening gazes of the whole basketball club. Yes, even Nigou.

With a small smirk, he replied, “Far from my intentions, Riko-san.” Walking out the door, he followed a certain girl who caught not only his interest but also his heart.

 

 A few days after that, the girl in question then relied to them that she and Akashi are going out now. (Which then lead to some of them to produce their wallets, take out a 100 yen and gave over to Riko. Because apparently, they all thought that Akashi has no balls to properly confessed to their Kouki-chan and it might take a year for him to do so.) (This was later then known by Akashi and chose to execute his revenge on their next practice game.)

Akashi Masaomi then gain knowledge about his son’s relationship with a certain Furihata Kouki. And contrary to what other’s think to what will happen to their relationship once the Akashi patriarch knew of this, ( because c _ome on,_ all of them knew how cliché their love story is) he accepted it wholeheartedly. Because despite what others view him as, he still dearly loves his precious son.

 And Akashi, knowing all the struggles and coping that his father did, forgive all of those and tried to mend their almost non-existent before bond. It was never easy, and he needs a lot of coaxing from his girlfriend, but eventually they did.

His current teammates and the Generation of Miracles quickly grew fond of their Empress (as stated by Kise because _Akashichii is the emperor therefore Furichii is the empress_ ). Reo, Nebuya and Eikichi always stay by her side when she visits the Rakuzan campus whenever he has something to finish for the student council. Murasakibara always shares his sweets to her because she also enjoys it as much as he is (though not in a daily basis.) If there are books she wanted to read on her free time, Midorima will recommend some. Whenever she was drag by Momoi to do some shopping, Aomine’s always at her side since some guys keeps on giving her _the_ looks (which greatly help Akashi for he does not want her to be looked at by some perverted males _at all_ ). And Kise… well he surely do adores the brunette and follows her around whenever he sees her. Kuroko and Kagami, who is always close to her, always keeps a close eye on her on campus and basketball activities. They also reports back to Akashi on what is happening and who gets too close for their liking.

 All in all, they are in love with another and their close friends and families can see them being married in the future. 

Which is considerably true because after his father passed down the CEO position unto him during a gala night, he proposed to her in front of the sea of people. And who was she to said no?

Six months after the proposal, they are declared as husband and wife. And Furihata Kouki is now an Akashi too.

 That was a year and a half ago.

 And as Akashi fiddles with his wedding ring, he can’t help but miss his wife’s presence who he hadn’t seen for a five days now. All because of a mishap that occurred on one of the newly founded buildings on their company in South Korea.

His position demands him to visit different places and Kouki understands that. However, he still feels guilty to leave his wife on their house all alone on days like these. She may be occupied on teaching at a nearby daycare with Kuroko but she may feel neglected at times too. That’s why most of their friends came by their home to at least accompany her. Most of the times though, the Generation of Miracles and the Trio are the ones who pays her a visit. Though Akashi does not necessarily tells them to, they did it on their own accord. Which greatly reassures Akashi on how lucky his Kouki and him are for such loyal and wonderful friends. 

Hearing a distinct knock on the door, he utters a _come in_ and was then met by his secretary’s voice that the plane is now ready. Acknowledging the message, he nods once and goes off to carry his small briefcase where all of his important papers are and makes his way on the car. 

As the car treks its way to the airport, his personal phone vibrates, signaling an incoming call. Pulling it out, he’s surprised to see Kuroko’s name flashing on. Confused as to why he calls seeing as the shadow prefers to text most of the time, he swipes the phone to receive the call.

“Tetsu-“

“Akashi-kun!” 

Alarmed at Kuroko’s outburst, Akashi feels an unsettling feeling on the pit of his stomach.

“Tetsuya, what happened?” 

“Kouki-chan…”, at those words, his heart beats unhealthily on his chest. A growing feeling enveloped his whole being.

 “What. Happened. Tetsuya?”, he enunciated each word with much authority the he felt his driver and secretary shiver.

“I-I don’t k-know, Akashi-kun. She was fine one second and then she collapsed! We are cuurently bringing her to Midorima-kun’s family hospi-“

“I’m on my way. Do… do not leave her side Kuroko. Please.” Sensing the unusual tone in his former Captain’s words he uttered a yes before ending the call.

“Sir, what happe-“

“I want you to drive as fast as you can to the airport.” Akashi demanded to their driver, cutting off his secretary’s voice. There is a pin drop silence as the car accelerates even more. But all Akashi could do is worry for his wife. 

And for the first time ever, he admits to himself that is _scared_.

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 Two and a half hours later, an erratic Akashi Seijuurou bursts on one of the Midorima’s hospital and made his way to Room 208, the room where his wife currently resides as texted by Kuroko. 

A group of people was in front of the said room. And upon a closer look, he sees the Seirin team, the Generation of Miracles and the Rakuzan Trio. Aomine is still even in his Police uniform and Kagami in his Firefighter one. All of them look like they rush here as fast as they can as he is.

“Akachin.” Murasakibara is the first to notice him. And the rest of them looked up as he near the room.

 “Where is she?”, he asked. Aomine pointed on the closed door with the numbers 208 engraved on it. “Midorima and another doctor are currently inside, inspecting her. And he firmly told us to stay outside for it will be bad for her to be in a stuffed room.”

Akashi nodded. Glad that a trusted friend is in charge of his wife’s condition.

 “What really happened Tetsuya?”, he inches closer to the door, hoping for it to open soon so he can be as closed as he can to his beloved.

Kuroko, who was obviously terrified to witness his friend collapsed before his eyes, tried to hold his tears back as he once again relay what happened. “She is just reading a story for the children. Then two of the children get into an argument and she stood up to break them apart to prevent them from hurting one another. The next thing I know, a loud thud was heard and the children are yelling out Furi-sensei, and she is on the floor, unconscious and pale.”

Akashi, who grew more cold and alarmed to Kuroko’s explanation, thank the latter for quickly calling an ambulance and informing him of what happened. 

As soon as those words left his mouth, Midorima and a middle-age female doctor, opened the door and catch everyone’s attention. “How is she?”, they all but asked at the same time.

 “Shintarou?” Akashi asked the bespectacled man.

 The green-haired shook his head. “I have no idea, Akashi. I merely assists Haruno-san in her examination since I have no idea on what those symptoms are of.”

Everyone then looked the elderly woman who by far has a gentle smile on her face that unknowingly pissed everyone of. What if she’s mocking them and Kouki is suffering an incurable disease??!!

But before anyone can retort, she asked, “Who is Mr. Akashi?” She glanced around and soon a crimson-haired man step in front of her. “That would be me.”

 “I see. Well, I cannot tell you what happened to your wife. But she can tell you herself. She should be waking up any second now.” She stated, still sporting that smile.

“What about us?” Kise stated.

“Can we see her?” Reo followed.

 The woman chuckled, “After the husband first.”

And Akashi didn’t wait for another second and enter the room. And sure enough, their sits his Kouki on the hospital bed seemingly happy and worry free.

He stops on his tracks and his heart slowed down from its fast beating.

As if sensing another presence in the room, Kouki turns her head around and smiles t her husband.

“Sei! You’re back!” Seeing her smile finally breaks Akashi out of his stupor and with long strides close the distance between them and hug his wife, trying very hard to not let his tears fall.

 “Kouki….oh, kouki….You’re alright.. thank god you are fine…”

After a few minutes of them basking in silence and their embrace he finally free her from her hold but still holds her hands on his. “What happened Kouki?”

Looking sheepish all of a sudden, she replied, “Well, I just got really dizzy all of a sudden and the next thing I know, I’m here. But I am fine now, really.” 

Akashi sighed. “You got me all worried Kouki. Us. Especially Tetsuya. Your, our friends are all outside anxious to know how are you fairing.” 

 Letting out a guilty smile, she apologize.

“But still we need to know why you got dizzy all of a sudden. It may lead to some possible serious condition. So wait here while I call Midori-“

“Really, I’m fine Sei”, she interjected. “And besides, I know why I got dizzy nowadays.” She grinned.

“Nowadays? So it happened before?”

“Yes. Also the morning sickness, the tiredness, mood swings, and food cravings will also make its presence know sometime later in the next remaining months.”

“What? Morning sickness, mood swings, cravi-“ He stopped all of a sudden. The realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. Shocked cross his features as the weight of all those words fall on him.

 Gulping once he asked, “Are you…”

And once again, she stopped him. “Pregnant? Yes, I am. We are  going to be parents Sei…” 

And the final piece of armor crack and fall off. Because the girl-no-woman in front of him just peaved its way into his heart, unabling him to hold up a tiny piece of his defense to hold to stay intact.

Without any words, he embraced her again, lovingly, gently, affectionately caressing a very small bump on her lower abdomen. His child, _their child_ is there.

 Kouki giggled, expecting this reaction from her husband.

 “How long have you known?”, Akashi mumbled from her shoulder.

 “Three days ago. I have my monthly check up scheduled a few days prior and since Midorima-kun is called into the Emergency room at that time, another Doctor examined me. That doctor is Haruno-san.

_Now, everything makes sense._

“Why does Shintarou does not know anything then considering he really is your doctor?”, he asked from his position, still stroking her abdomen. 

She let out a soft chuckle. “I ask her to keep it a secret since I want _you_ to know first,” she pulled back from the embrace as she looked him in the eye, guilt swimming in it, “though I didn’t plan to be revealed like this.”

 He smiles at her. A smile only reserved to her and their future child. “It’s okay-“

But before he can finish his sentence a loud knock resounded from the door. “Can we come in now?” Asked a skeptical Kagami. 

Sighing, he let them in and once the door opened they bombarded his wife with questions.

 Remembering what the older doctor said a while ago, he told them to back off a little. “Would you please not crowd on her too much? It will be bad for the baby.” 

 

Silence. 

 

Silence. 

 

 Silence. 

 

They looked from the soon-to-be-mom smiling gently to the proud soon-to-be-dad.

Then a chorus of _OH MY GODS_ and _CONGRATULATIONS_ echoed around the room.

The girls – Riko and Momoi- goes to Furihata’s side while he boys circled around Akashi.

 “Didn’t know you had it in you Akashi.” Aomine snickered patting Akashi on the back.

 “Yes. Who would have thought that the inexperience Sei-chan will impregnate someone first among us?” Nebuya stated earning a chuckle from the boys and a half-hearted glare from the said Sei-chan.

“Congratulations, Akachin.” 

“Thank you Atsushi.”

“Ne, ne, Akashichii, can I be the godfather?”

“Hell no, Kise. It should be me since I am close to Kouki and all.”

“That’s not fair Kagami-kun. I am also close to Kouki-chan and we are even working on the same daycare together.”

“Seeing as that I am Kouki’s doctor, I should be the child’s godfather.”

“Are you joking Midorima? We cannot let your Oha-Asa shit influence my godchild, you know.”

“It is not shit Aomine.”

“Whatever.”

“Seeing as that I am a pastry chef, and kids like sweets I think I should be babychin’s godfather.”

“Its not like the baby’s gotta eat candies and pastries right after they were born, Murasakibarachii.”

“Why not me? I mean I got awesome jokes to share!”

“Stop it, Izuki. Its not even funny.”

“So what do you think will be the gender of the baby Sei-chan?”, Mibuchi asked his former Captain. Still in awe that _his Sei-chan_ is finally going to be a dad.

“Ano…”, Akashi Kouki, hearing the Reo-nee’s question, stopped all of the chatter in the room as she uttered those words.

“What is it Kouki-chan? Are you in any pain?”, Riko fussed over her kouhai. A worried Momoi on her other side asked the same question, “Are you fine Kou-chan?”

By now, all of them drew closer to the pregnant woman, worry swirling in their eyes.

“Kouki?”, Akashi asked. Feeling that there is something more that his wife is not telling them. How did Kouki learn to keep secrets like that?

“A-actually”, she started, “it is not yet confirmed but there is a really high chance that they are twins, well according to my family background.”

At her declaration, she was once again met by silence. 

And another round of happy chatter and congratulations are in order.

“OH MY GOD RIKO-CHAN! DID YOU HEAR THAT? TWINS!!”

“Yes, Momoi-san. You do not need to squeal like that.”

 “I am now claiming my right to be one of the twins godfather.” Fukuda stated.

“I second that.” Kawahara followed.

“HEY! What about us?” Nebuya and Eikichi questioned. “We are Sei-chan’s bestfriend too! We have the right to be godparents you know!” 

“But we’re Akashichii’s teammates first!”

“But we are Kouki’s basketball…uhm…family. Yes, family!” Koganei interrupted.

 “But we are also Kouchin’s friends you know..” Murasakibara drawled out.

“Yeah but we knew her first!” Junpei retorted.

“…Yeah..” 

Silence.

“Did Mitobe just speak?”

“I don’t know. Maybe its just our imagination.”

 “Even though all of us heard it?”

“Yeah..”

“M’kay..”

Among the ruckus on who should be the twins godparents (because all of them has some weird…tendencies and activities to partake and they all believe that none of them except for themselves is enough to be the children’s godparent since _come on_ , the they are an Akashi), a contented Akashi Seijuurou take his wife’s side.

“Twins? Really?”

She laughed, “Nothing’s really for sure but there is a very high chance.”

Smiling down at her,  he kissed her slowly. A small smile flittered on her face.

 “Are you excited Sei?”

“I am. Very much, Kouki.”

And then he kissed her forehead, conveying everything that he cannot through words.

_“I love you, Kouki.”_

 

 

 

 

 “Hey, where’s my daughter?” A frantic looking Akashi Masaomi and Furihata’s parents entered the room. 

“Kouki!”, followed suite by Kouki’s older brother.

“She’s pregnant.” There friends all but welcomed them with the good news, pointing towards the bed where the couple sat.

 And another round of _OH MY GOD!_ Can be heard.

 Akashi can only sigh as he watches his father and in-laws fussed over the both of them.

 It will be another long day.

But he does not mind. After all, his Empress just gave her _everything_ that he can ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> First work! Hope you does not mind the slight OOC in Akashi's personality. I am still quite grasping how his mind really works... Anyway, thank you for reading!!


End file.
